1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for cable connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector for cable connection, such as an FPC connector or an FFC connector, has been used for connecting a flexible flat sheet-like cable, such as one called as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC), (for example, refer to Japanese Utility Model Registration Publication No. 2574041). The connector for cable connection is provided with auxiliary connector securing members, disposed at opposite ends of an opening through which a flat sheet-like cable is inserted.
FIG. 5 is a perspective view showing a major part of an auxiliary connector securing member in a conventional connector for cable connection.
The conventional connector for cable connection has a housing formed of an insulating material such as synthetic resin, and a plurality of terminals that are formed of a conductor material, such as metal, and are secured by the housing. Auxiliary connector securing members 301 are fixed to opposite ends of an opening. Further, an actuator formed of an insulating material such as synthetic resin is rotatably secured to the opening, allowing the actuator to rotatably secured to the opening, allowing the actuator to rotate between its open position and its close position. A flat sheet-like cable is inserted into the opening in the open position of the actuator, and on completion of the insertion of the cable, the actuator is operated to rotate to its close position by the manual operation by an operator, so that the flat sheet-like cable is locked. Thus, a plurality of conductor lines contained in the cable are brought into contact with the corresponding terminals, thereby completing the connection of the cable to the cable connecting connector.
As shown in FIG. 5, the auxiliary connector securing member 301 has, at a portion corresponding to the end of the opening on the near side, a projecting part 302 for preventing a cable from being pulled out, and a restraining part 303 for restraining the cable from rotating. The restraining part 303 is formed by bending an end portion of a body part so as to have a U-shape in a plane, and the projecting part 302 is formed so as to project inwardly of the opening at a right angle with respect to the body part. The reference number 304 designates a fixing part to be fixed to a substrate by soldering, which is formed so as to project outwardly of the opening at a right angle with respect to the body part. The reference number 305 designates an engaging part to be engaged with the housing.
On the other hand, a reinforcing plate is stuck to a lengthwise end of the cable. With the cable inserted and locked in the opening of the connector for cable connection, a lug-shaped projecting part projecting from a side of the reinforcing plate is positioned below the restraining part 303. Therefore, the projecting part of the reinforcing plate abuts against the restraining part 303 thereby to prevent the rotation of the cable with respect to the cable connector. Moreover, the projecting part of the reinforcing plate abuts against the projecting part 302 thereby to prevent the cable from being pulled out of the cable connector.
Nevertheless, in the above-described conventional connector for cable connection, since the projecting part of the reinforcing plate of the cable inserted into the opening is positioned below the restraining part 303, an operator becomes incapable of visually confirming the position of the projecting part. For this reason, the operator may operate the actuator and lock the cable, failing to realize the fact that the cable is not inserted into the innermost end of the opening, or the cable is inserted obliquely, namely, the incomplete insertion of the cable. This results in no contact between the conductor lines of the cable and the terminals of the connector for cable connection, providing no electric connection between the two. Especially, since a connector for cable connection is presently miniaturized, the length of a contact portion in the conductor line of a cable and the length of a contact portion of the terminal of a connector for cable connection are extremely short. Consequently, any minor incomplete state of insertion of the cable can increase the danger of failure of contact between the conductor lines and the terminals.
In addition, the auxiliary connector securing members 301 of the above-mentioned conventional cable connecting connector is provided with the projecting part 302, the restraining part 303, the fixing part 304, and the engaging part 305, resulting in a complicated structure. This may raise the cost of the auxiliary connector securing member 301, and makes it difficult to carry out the assembling work of the auxiliary connector securing member 301 to the cable connecting connector, thus raising the total cost of the cable connecting connector.